What we hide
by Shiek 2
Summary: Reid has a secret no one knows about, involving his parents. But now the other Sons are on the verge of discovering his secret. What will he do? Slash! Chapter 5 now up!
1. I think we have an emergency

Okay I got another idea. Amazing right? lol. Anyways it wouldn't leave me alone till I put it on pencil and paper so I decided to just go ahead and post it. Beware as it prolly sucks! XD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Covenant. I wish I did.

Reid limped to his first class, successfully avoiding the other Sons. Avoiding them meant avoiding the 3rd degree he was sure to get from all of them. He hadn't made it back to the dorm room he and Tyler shared last night, hell he didn't even make it back to Spencer Academy. He had slept on a bench in last nights thunderstorm, and he was pretty sure he was sick, but the others didn't need to know that. He plopped down into his seat, ignoring his bodys protests. He groaned loudly pressing his burning face against the cool desktop. He had almost fallen asleep when someone dumped a stack of books next to his head. He jumped and sat up quickly. He looked up to see Tyler glaring down at him heatedly.

"Where were you last night?! And--- Hey are you feeling alright? You don't look so good." Tyler said noticing hoe pale Reid looked and his slightly flushed face. He tried to feel his forehead but Reid slapped his hand away.

"I'm fine. I just-- Look there's Caleb and Pogue." Reid said quickly changing the subject. Tyler eyed him warily, but played along. They greeted each other and got ready for class, which passed by unusualy fast. As soon as the bell rang Reid shot up hurriedly gathering his belongings and rushing off into the hallway hoping to avoid his friends. He wasn't very far along when Pogue clapped his shoulder in a friendly way. This action sent waves of crippling pain throughout his body. He winced and flinched away from the gesture leaning against the wall, panting heavily.

"Reid, you alright man?!" Pogue asked worried. Reid nodded weakly. He heard his friends concerened calls, as his knees gave out on him and he collapsed. He felt a pair of strong arms catch him before the darkness claimed him.

Sorry for the very short chapter, but I don't know if this is any good or not. Should I continue or no? And if I do continue what do you think the pairings should be? Thanks a bunch for reading!!! Please review!! Hopefully this was at least kinda good. XD


	2. Scars they will not fade away

Okay. Second chapter! Yay! Yes animegurl715 Reid forgot to call me! XD Hope you all like this 'cuz I had a horrible time deciding the pairings. The votes for the pairings were the same. One for CalebReid one for TylerReid. Sooo I guess I havta decide. Thanks -.- Ummm Eni Meanie Minie Moe

**Disclaimer**: Don't own. Wish I did though.

Tyler stared down horrified at the unconscious blonde in his arms. He gently laid him on the floor and checked for breathing and a pulse.

"Someone call 911!" Pogue shouted at the students who were stopping and staring at the scene. One of them snapped out of their shock induced trace and nodded, hastily dialing numbers on his cell phone.

"They said they'll be here soon!" The student shouted back hanging up his phone. Pogue nodded and kneeled down next to Tyler and the unconscious Reid. Caleb was next to Tyler, looking frantic and worried.

"Whats wrong with him Baby Boy?" Pogue asked, confusion wrinkling his brow. Tyler sighed deeply.

"I don't know but look at this." Tyler said pulling up Reid's uniform sleeve so Caleb and Pogue could see. They both gasped when they saw the small cuts and scars marring Reid's pale skin.

"Where did he get those?" Caleb asked, trying to deny the truth.

"Caleb. You know damn well where he got them." Tyler said giving him a flat look.

"I know. I just never thought Reid would do something like this." Caleb said sadly.

"We don't know everything that happened Caleb. Maybe he had a reason for doing this." Pogue said reassuringly. Tyler looked up, gave Pogue a hostile look, then went back to tending to Reid. Soon after the paramedics arrived. They loaded Reid up into the ambulance and told the other Sons none of them could ride to the hospital since Reid was already going into critical condition. The boys all piled up in Tyler's Hummer after the ambulance drove off. They sped off after it not knowing what all was wrong with Reid, but they now knew one of his secrets. Little did they know it was only the first of many.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! Buuuuuuut I'm giving you one more chance on the pairings! This is your last chance, next time I'm moving on and writing a much longer chapter. Thanks for reading please review.


	3. Sir are you watching me?

OMG an update!! XD Almost forgot the votes for pairings were: TylerReid:6 and CalebReid: 4. Guess TylerReid wins.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Covenant, wish I did though.

When they arrived at the hospital Reid was already in surgery so they had to settle for waiting for news of Reid's condition. Tyler soon grew tired of waiting and decided to pace around the room.

"Tyler, calm down. Everythings alright." Caleb said, trying to calm Tyler's nerves and get him to sit back down.

"No Caleb! Everything is not all right!! Reid's in the emergency room bleeding to death for God know's why, we haven't heard anything about his condition for hours, and to top it all off he's been cutting himself!! Does that really sound like everythings alright to you?!" Tyler practically screamed at Caleb. Once he was done with his little outburst one of the doctors who were working on Reid came out of the emergency room wearing a grim expression. Tyler jumped the man, bombarding him with questions on Reid's condition.

"Is Reid gonna be ok?! What's wrong with him?! What happened to him?!" Tyler asked anxiously. The doctor sighed and ran a hand through her long hair.

"We've got him stablized, but he's still in pretty bad shape. Who spends the most time with him?" The doctor asked the three boys who were now crowded around her.

"I do." Tyler said. The doctor turned to face Tyler.

"Does Reid participate in any sports other than swimming?"

"No. Why?" The doctor sighed deeply, slumping her shoulders in sadness.

"Well we've found many scars, bruises, and fresh wounds all over his body. The only explanation would be that he's being abused by his parents or legal guardians." The doctor said with a heavy sadness. All three boys stared at her shocked.

"A-abused?! But-but.." Tyler stuttered willing it to be false.

"I know it's alot to take in, but you'd be suprised at how often this happens. We've moved him into a regular hospital room by the emergency ward if you'd like to see him. You want me to take you there?" All three boys nodded vigorously. She nodded back and started walking towards the room. As they walked Tyler tried to think of a time when he could've noticed that this was happening to Reid, but he couldn't. Reid had hidden it so well that Tyler realised he had thought of everything, considering every angle until he came up with the perfect plan to hide his home life from the rest of the world, including the rest of the Covenant. Tyler was broken out of his musings by the doctor clearing her throat to get their attention. Apparently Pogue and Caleb had been plagued by the same thoughts he had.

"Here we are. Just call for the nurses if you need anything. The hospital is also allowing you to stay overnight considering the circumstances. If you'll excuse me I have to attend to my other patients." The doctor said hurrying off. Tyler pushed the door open and quickly walked over to Reid's bed. He sat down in the chair and took in the blonde's condition. Reid's face was paler than usual, he was hooked up to a few machines to monitor his condition and to feed painkillers into his beaten body, he was wrapped up in strak white bandages in several places, and his face was contorted in pain the effects of a fever induced nightmare. Every few seconds he would moan in pain, the sound tearing at Tyler's heart. He wanted to take the suffering boy in his arms but he looked so fragile Tyler was afraid that if he touched him he would break. Tyler watched him sleep and listened to his pain filled moans, until his heart couldn't bear it anymore. Glancing to make sure Caleb and Pogue were asleep he crawled into the bed and took the shaking boy into his arms, keeping the nightmares at bay until he felt the darkness claim him and drag him down into the realm of sleep.

**A/N**: Hope you liked the new chappie. Wasn't as long as I was hoping to make it. If you didn't I can redo it. Thanks a bunch for reading!!! Please review!!! XD


	4. Sir are you listening?

**A/N**: I'm not dead! Although most of you probably thought I was. Gigantic thankies to Susangel for kickin me outta my slump and getting my butt writing again! This chapter is dedicated to her to show my extreme gratitude. Hope you all enjoy! ;)

_He was floating in a dark abyss surrounding him, distant voices filling the void making his head pound. _

"_Reid." An all too familiar voice said, cutting through the silence that had engulfed him. He whipped around, squinting through the darkness in an attempt to find the one calling him._

"_Dad?" He asked._

"_No! Your father's been gone Reid. Don't you remember your dear old step-father?" Came the biting reply._

"_Stay away from me." Reid breathed shakily, his heart thumping loudly in his ears._

"_Oh come now. Remember, you're the failure not me." His step-father replied calmly._

"_No! Go away!" Reid cried, desperately searching the darkness for the object of his nightmare._

"_If you weren't such a failure you could've stopped Chase, Ascended or not. The excuse of you being the younger of your Covenant may work with your mother and friends but not me!" His step-father remarked harshly._

"_Yeah Reid. Why didn't you stop me? Were you too weak?" Chase's voice taunted, joining in with his step-father._

"_If you weren't such a screw up Caleb's father would've never willed his son his powers and he'd still be here!"_

"_Tyler wouldn't be hunched over your comatose body waiting for you to wake up!"_

"_Pogue would've been by his grandmother's side for her final moments!"_

"_Shut up!" Reid screamed, crouching in on himself and covering his ears in a futile attempt to block out their cold harsh words._

"_Reid. Wake up! Reid!" Tyler's voice broke through the other's._

"_Tyler?" Reid asked, looking up from his slouched position._

_Slowly the voices faded away as a strange feeling overcame Reid. He felt a pulling sensation on his weightless body and saw a bright light waiting for him. He broke into a run, sprinting towards the light where Tyler's voice was originating from._

Reid gasped as he was bolted awake, his eyes flying open as he examined the room with blurry vision. The room was a pure blinding white that he welcomed after being trapped in the darkness for so long. A consistent beeping noise filled his ears and after finishing his search of the room he noticed that he was connected to machines that monitored his vital signs. He groaned loudly as he realized he was in a hospital room.

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty's finally awake." Pogue chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Reid swiftly turned his head, noticing his friends for the first time. He smiled weakly at Pogue.

"Hey." He rasped, his throat feeling dry and scratchy. Caleb quickly handed him a glass of water that he drank gratefully, nodding his thanks.

"Welcome back to the world of the living. We didn't know if you were going to make it for a while there." Caleb said smiling.

"You know me. You won't get rid of me that easily." Reid whispered back feeling weak.

"How're you feeling?" Tyler asked quietly, feeling slightly uncomfortable about the situation.

"No pain thanks to the crap their pumping into my veins, but a little tired." Reid replied just as quietly.

"You sure? You're covered in sweat." Tyler observed.

"Yea, just a bad dream." Reid replied shakily.

"You wanna talk about it?" Tyler asked gently. Reid vigorously shook his head.

"Well Pogue and I are gonna go talk to the doctor. We'll be back in a bit." Caleb said as he and Pogue walked out the door.

"I know." Tyler said softly, avoiding Reid's curious gaze.

"Know what Baby Boy?" Reid questioned.

"I know what happened."

**A/N**: Well there it is! Hope you liked it! If not I can redo it. Sorry it took so long, but _someone (_The authoress' mother) screwed with my writing program so now I'm trying to figure out this new one. XD


	5. No one cares to talk about it

**A/N**: I'm back and so very far behind! I've been hard at work on another writing project so I'm immensely sorry for neglecting you all, I'm such a meanie! I need someone who'd be willing to kick me in the rear every once in a while and possibly beta as I suck at proof-reading my own stuff. If you're interested let me know!

"Caleb! Wait up man! Where are you going?" Pogue asked rushing to catch up with his friend.

"To go talk to the doctor." Caleb replied curtly.

"We both know that's bullshit. Why don't you just tell me what's up?" Pogue asked, concern evident in his tone.

"I just, I can't stand to see him like that Pogue!" Caleb cried angrily, kicking a nearby chair startling Pogue and the others in the hall with this sudden outburst of anger. The couple next to them who had been chatting happily cast fearful glances their way before hurrying away. Caleb didn't care, it was a fucking hospital, what gave them the right to be happy?

"I understand, he's pretty banged up. It makes me mad too."

"No you don't! I'm the fearless leader, the one who's supposed to watch over and protect you guys! But look at him! He's so broken, it's all my fault and I…I just don't know how to fix him." Caleb sighed, running a hand through his short hair before plopping down in the chair he had just kicked.

"Don't blame yourself man. It's no one's fault but the bastard who did this to him." Pogue said comfortingly, taking a seat next to the older boy.

"Yeah, but-"

"Caleb, you gotta realize that even though the world rests on your shoulders you can't always hold it up on your own. You need to step back and let others help you, 'cause you can't always handle everything by yourself." Pogue told him, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Would you be willing to hold the world up with me?" Caleb asked shyly.

"Of course." Pogue said chuckling.

"Thanks Pogue, I don't know what I'd do without you." The older boy said, embracing his friend tightly.

"Probably self destruct." Pogue quipped, causing them to break apart laughing. "Now let's get back to Baby Boy, he's definitely blaming himself as well."

)))))))))))(((((((((((((((

"What are you talking about Tyler?" Reid asked, thoroughly confused.

"I know about your home life, Reid," Tyler said softly, "I know what they do to you." Reid immediately tensed up, looking ready to lash out at the younger boy and run.

"You don't know anything."

"Yes, I do. I want you to know that I-"

"No, you don't! You don't know anything!" Reid shouted loudly, staring at the brunette with fearful eyes.

"But-"

"Get out."

"What?!" Tyler asked in disbelief.

"Get out, please." Reid mumbled, bowing his head, a curtain of blonde hair hiding his pained baby blue eyes from the world.

Tyler's mouth dropped open in shock. Had it really come to this? Had an evil monster managed to reduce his once proud and strong best friend to a child who was scared of his own shadow? He was tempted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't trapped in a horrible nightmare but he resisted the urge knowing he was facing harsh reality when the older boy's shoulders began to tremble with barely suppressed sobs.

Reid Garwin crying was something that wouldn't come true in his worst nightmare. It was supposed to be an impossibility, the blonde boy always smirking and confident even in the worst situation, yet here it was happening right before his very eyes.

"Sure. Whatever you say Reid." Tyler said softly. He stood and strode to the door, casting one last look at the broken teen on the bed, before exiting the room. He sat down in the chair outside the room and buried his face in his hands.

"I'm guessing it didn't go over well?" A familiar voice asked. Tyler rose his head to find Pogue and Caleb staring at him expectantly.

"No, not at all. I get the feeling he's going to ignore the fact I know and pretend it never happened."

"Ah, sounds like the Reid we all know and love. Good to know he isn't too far gone." Pogue said lightly, in an attempt to cheer his friends up.

They both nodded in agreement, small smiles coming to their faces of memories past were the blonde teen would use this tactic to wiggle out of trouble. Tyler shook himself out of his nostalgia and stood abruptly, bringing the other two back to the present as well.

"C'mon." Tyler commanded, breaking into what was border lining a sprint, the older teens following, ignoring protests and demands to slow down and walk by the staff.

"Where are we goin?" Pogue questioned as they made it to the parking lot.

"We're going to pay a little visit to Mrs. Garwin and see how much she knows." Tyler informed him as he climbed into his hummer, motioning for the other boys to do the same.

((((((((((((((

Reid felt the guilt wash over him as he heard the door click softly behind Tyler. He hadn't meant to hurt the younger boy, he was trying to protect the younger boy by avoiding getting him involved. The blonde didn't want them to know, he didn't want them to see just how weak and pathetic he was.

Hell, he didn't even want to be in this godforsaken place. He wished he could just disappear and pretend none of this ever happened or he could just curl in on himself and wait for it all to go away. But Reid knew he was in danger here, he was more vulnerable to his step-father's attacks here. He had to get out.

Intent on escaping he sat up, ignoring his bodies cries of protest, and ripped the IV needle out of his arm. Hearing a loud monotone ring fill the room, he quickly stood and searched for his clothes. Soon finding them, he put them on as fast as his battered body would allow. He pulled the hood over his head and headed out of the room, watching the nurses rush to his room to help what they thought was a flat lining patient.

Reid made it to the parking lot just before the PA system signaled that he was missing. He frantically scanned the parking lot, desperate not to be caught. A familiar annoyingly bright yellow caught his attention. Recognizing it as Pogue's bike he stumbled over. Once he made it to the Ducati, he realized he wouldn't be able to ride it in his injured state.

"_Think, Garwin think._" He told himself as he heard shouts inside the building. A flash of silver caught his eye. _"That's it_."He thought evilly as he made his way to Caleb's Mustang. Praying the door was unlocked he pulled on the door handle which, much to his surprise, opened the door.

Gently lowering himself into the seat, he pulled down the sun visor which supplied him with a pair of keys, much to his satisfaction. Smirking evilly he started the car and put it in drive. He had been waiting to do this for so long and this was the perfect excuse. Hospital security came pouring out into the parking lot just as he gave a loud whoop and peeled out of the lot.

It was comforting to know he hadn't quite lost his bad-boy touch.

**A/N:** Well there it is. Hope you enjoy! Thanks a lot for reading and please review! Hopefully this chapter's long enough to excuse my none-updating-ness.


End file.
